


Little Prince

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home from his morning jog to find Merlin with a new kitten. Arthur doesn't like cats and Merlin has to leave for the day. Chaos and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Causteek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causteek/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS [](http://wolfangeldeath.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfangeldeath**](http://wolfangeldeath.livejournal.com/) !! Kitten fics are not my specialty (no seriously, how is a kitten fic rated R) but hopefully you enjoy this =D *hugs*

_**Merlin Fanfic: Little Prince, Merlin/Arthur, (1/1), R**_  
 **Title:** Little Prince  
 **Author:** [](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/profile)[**happyevraftr**](http://happyevraftr.livejournal.com/)  
 **Gift For:** [](http://wolfangeldeath.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfangeldeath**](http://wolfangeldeath.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R (swearing and sexual innuendos)  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Modern AU  
 **Word Count:** 1,658

  


\----------------------

  
“No. Absolutely not.” Were the first words out of Arthur's mouth when he got home from his morning jog and saw Merlin lying on the floor with a black and white kitten.

“He was outside the door mewling so pitifully. I couldn't just leave him!”

“Yes. You could have. What are we going to do with a cat?” Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin stood up and clutched the stupid thing to his chest.

“We're going to take care of him. He needs a good home.”

Arching an eyebrow, Arthur took the creature from Merlin's hands and tilted it around in his hand. Unhappy with being held in mid-air, the kitten started clawing at his hand and meowing repeatedly. Arthur frowned and handed it back to Merlin.

“If it's staying here you're taking care of it. I want nothing to do with it.” Merlin's face lit up like an excited five year old. Arthur just shook his head and started to walk towards the bathroom for a shower. “That thing is out of here if it pees or shits on any of my stuff!” He heard no response except Merlin cooing to the little home invader.

Arthur rubbed his temples as he thought of all the shit Merlin was going to want to buy the stupid animal. Cushy beds, towers to play on and only the best food for it. Before he knew it he'd be kicked out of Merlin's life and replaced with a cat. So maybe he was being ridiculous, he just never liked cats.

He didn't have to work this particular Saturday so he went out to the living room to catch up on some TV. Not a moment later Merlin sat down next to him and stared at him from under his lashes. Normally Arthur would already had him undressed, pinned down to the coach and screaming his name by now-- but the kitten had him in an off mood.

“Yes?” he asked when Merlin didn't say anything.

“Well, Guinevere just called and she really needs someone to emergency babysit the boys. Her and Lancelot need to go visit his mother who went to the hospital this morning. Nothing serious, but they still should go.”

Internally Arthur groaned. Kittens and children in their house? He loved Gwen and Lance just as much as Merlin did, but the thought of spending his day off in such chaos wasn't really appeasing. His face must of given his displeasure away as Merlin sputtered and back tracked.

“I was going to go there so you could have some peace and quiet. But—” he got that puppy dog look on his face again and batted his lashes. “I have to leave Mr. Whiskers here ok? He shouldn't be too much trouble, I've shut him up in the guest bathroom.”

“Mr. Whiskers? Really, Merlin?”

He tilted his chin up in defiance. “It's a perrrrfectly acceptable name!”

Arthur didn't bat an eyelash or even smile at his joke. “Ok, get out of here and make sure to be back as soon as possible or I'll hurl Mr. Whiskers out the window.”

Merlin gasped and his eyes went wide. “You wouldn't!” he looked so horrified that Arthur couldn't help but show a little compassion.

“No, of course I wouldn't. But I don't know a damn thing about cats so if it dies on my watch you can't blame me!”

“You'll do fine.” Merlin leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you. I'll be back soon.”

Arthur felt his heart soften and turn to mush the way only Merlin could make it. “I love you too.” He returned the kiss and gave him a pat on the arse as he walked out the door.

With a contented sigh, he turned his attention towards the TV and began to watch a recording of the most recent footie game. Considering him and Merlin were usually going at it like rabbits about now, it was kind of nice to have the house to himself for once. It wasn't often that he got to do whatever he wanted. Not that he was complaining; there was nothing like being balls deep in his boyfriend, but one still needed alone time now and again.

It was during these happy thoughts that he heard a strangled cry from the other end of the house. He tried to ignore it, but the longer he tuned it out, the louder and more annoying it got. Finally unable to take it anymore he stomped through the house and violently pulled the bathroom door open.

“Will you be quiet!”

The kitten wailed one last time before curling in on itself and staring up at him with pitiful eyes.

“Oh for heaven's sake!” he picked the thing up and stomped back to the living room. He set a piece of newspaper out on the floor and pointed at it.

“You will not pee or poop anywhere but there, understand?” It blinked up at him and then meowed softly. “I'll take that as a yes then.” He set it down on the paper and returned to his lounging spot on the couch. Everything was going along perfectly until the kitten hobbled his way over to the couch and tried to jump up onto it. He didn't quite make it and fell backwards, landing on his back on the hardwood floor.

“Aw, shit!” Arthur exclaimed, picking the kitten up off the floor. He stared at it and then started poking its' sides. “Are you ok? Merlin might kill me if you actually die on my watch.” Once it started squirming in his hand he figured it was ok and set him down at the other end of the couch.

Not a minute later he felt little pinpricks of pressure on his feet and up his body. Without his consent, the kitten curled up on his chest under his chin and started kneading his sharp claws into his skin.

“Ouch! Stop that!” he gently batted at the kittens paws to get him to stop. They sat together in companionable silence for the rest of the afternoon. At some point he had absentmindedly started stroking the kitten and it started purring, a roll rumble against his chest.

“You know, Mr. Whiskers is really a terrible name.” It meowed up at him as if in agreement. “Ok then, let's pick something new. Merlin constantly goes on about how I'm King Arthur and he's Merlin the Warlock so how about you be our little prince?” Little Prince nuzzled in his neck further and licked him with his rough tongue.

“Well then, I'm glad that's decided.” he resumed stroking him until he had to get up and use the bathroom. He set Little Prince down and relieved himself. Coming back to the living room, the kitten was no where to be found.

“Little Prince?” He checked under the couch and all around the room, but he couldn't find the tiny animal. “Little Prince!” he yelled a little bit more desperately. Trying not to panic he checked the kitchen and found the little guy lapping from the water Merlin had set out in a small bowl.

“I thought I'd lost you Little Prince!” After the animal was done drinking Arthur scooped him back up and they went back to cuddling and watching TV on the couch. A short time later they were both sleeping soundly.

\---------------------

  
Merlin had spent all day corralling Gwen and Lance's twin boy's and he was exhausted. As soon as they got back from the hospital he had said his goodbye's and back to the house as quickly as possible. He knew Arthur wasn't an animal person, but he was hoping they had managed to get along all right.

What he wasn't prepared for when he walked through the door was a sleeping Arthur and Mr. Whiskers curled up together on the couch. He smiled and took a moment to relish the site of Arthur looking so peaceful and vulnerable. Disregarding Arthur's vehement protests in his head, Merlin took out his phone and took a picture of the two.

Trying not to disturb them, he sat down on the couch and snuggled into Arthur's side. Arthur shifted, making the kitten stretch and yawn. One of his eyes opened to a slit.

“Hi.” he said sleepily and smiled at him.

“Hi.” Merlin ran his hand through Arthur's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. “I see you and Mr. Whiskers are getting along better.”

“s'not his name.”

Merlin quirked a brow and his grin grew wider. “Oh really, what is it then?”

“Little Prince.”

He chuckled and reached out to pet Little Prince. “I suppose that's suiting. Hello there Little Prince.” He tickled the underside of the kittens chin. When he tried to pull him off of Arthur, the other man lifted his hand to stop him.

“My kitten.”

“Hm, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with him.”

“We've bonded.” Arthur said resolutely, like it was the best decision in the world.

Merlin had only ever seen Arthur be this caring and sweet with him, so he didn't say anything about it; instead he cuddled in tighter and kissed Arthur's cheek.

“You two are both adorable.”

“Don't push it Emry's or I won't be fucking you when I wake up.”

Merlin chuckled, but he didn't say anything more. He loved their quality time together on Saturdays more than anything in the world. Having the kitten with them just made things feel that much more perfect. He smiled again, unable to keep the perpetual grin from his face, and squeezed them all tightly.

“Welcome to the family Little Prince.”

END  



End file.
